Cellulose, a fibrous, tough, water-insoluble substance is found in the cell walls of plants, particularly, in stalks, stems, trunks and all the woody portions of plant tissues. Cellulose constitutes much of the mass of wood, and cotton is almost pure cellulose. Because cellulose is a linear, unbranched homopolysaccharide of 10,000 to 15,000 D-glucose units, it resembles amylose and the main chains of glycogen. But there is a very important difference; in cellulose, the glucose residues have the beta configuration, whereas in amylose, amylopectin and glycogen the glucose is in the alpha configuration. The glucose residues in cellulose are linked by (beta 1 4)glycosidic bonds. This difference gives cellulose and amylose very different 3-dimensional structures and physical properties.
Cellulose cannot be used by most animals as a source of stored fuel, because the (beta 1 4) linkages of cellulose are not hydrolyzed by alpha-amylases. Termites readily digest cellulose but only because their intestinal tract harbors a symbiotic microorganism, trichonympha, which secretes cellulase, an enzyme that hydrolyzes (beta 1 4) linkages between glucose units. The only vertebrates able to use cellulose as food are cattle and other ruminant animals (sheep, goats, camels and giraffes). The extra stomachs “rumens” of these animals teem with bacteria and protists that secrete cellulase.
The enzymatic hydrolysis of cellulose is considered to require the action of both endoglucanases (1,4-beta-D-glucan glucanohydrolase) and exoglucanases (1,4-beta-D-glucan cellobiohydrolase). A synergistic interaction of these enzymes is necessary for the complete hydrolysis of crystalline cellulose, (Caughlin, M. P., Genet. Eng. Rev., 3:39-109 (1985). For the complete degradation of cellulose (cellulose to glucose), β-glucosidase might be required if the “exo” enzyme does not release glucose, 1,4-β-d-Glucan glucohydrolase is another type of “exo” cellulase.
Thermophilic bacteria have received considerable attention as sources of highly active and thermostable cellulolytic and xylanolytic enzymes (Bronneomeier, K. and Staudenbauer, W. L., D. R. Woods (Ed.), The Clostridia and Biotechnology, Butterworth Publishers, Stoneham, Mass. (1993)). Recently, the most extremely thermophilic organotrophic eubacteria presently known have been isolated and characterized. These bacteria, which belong to the genus Thermotoga, are fermentative microorganisms metabolizing a variety of carbohydrates (Huber, R. and Stetter, K. O., in Ballows, et al., (Ed.), The Prokaryotes, 2nd Ed., Springer-Velag, N.Y., pgs. 3809-3819 (1992)).
In Huber et al., 1986, Arch. Microbial. 144:324-333, the isolation of the bacterium Thermotoga maritima is described. T. maritima is a eubacterium that is strictly anaerobic, rod-shaped, fermentative, hyperthermophilic, and grows between 55° C. and 90° C., with an optimum growth temperature of about 80° C. This eubacterium has been isolated from geothermally heated sea floors in Italy arid the Azores. T. maritima cells have a sheath-like structure and monotrichous flagellation. T. maritima is classified in the eubacterium kingdom by virtue of having murein and fatty acid-containing lipids, diphtheria-toxin-resistant elongation factor 2, an RNA polymerase subunit pattern, and sensitivity to antibiotics.
Enzymes are highly selective catalysts. Their hallmark is the ability to catalyze reactions with exquisite stereo-, regio-, and chemo-selectivities that are unparalleled in conventional synthetic chemistry. Moreover, enzymes are remarkably versatile. They can be tailored to function in organic solvents, operate at extreme pH's and temperatures, and catalyze reactions with compounds that are structurally unrelated to their natural, physiological substrates.
Enzymes are reactive toward a wide range of natural and unnatural substrates, thus enabling the modification of virtually any organic lead compound. Moreover, unlike traditional chemical catalysts, enzymes are highly enantio- and regio-selective. The high degree of functional group specificity exhibited by enzymes enables one to keep track of each reaction in a synthetic sequence leading to a new active compound. Enzymes are also capable of catalyzing many diverse reactions unrelated to their physiological function in nature. For example, peroxidases catalyze the oxidation of phenyls by hydrogen peroxide. Peroxidases can also catalyze hydroxylation reactions that are not related to the native function of the enzyme. Other examples are proteases which catalyze the breakdown of polypeptides. In organic solution some proteases can also acylate sugars, a function unrelated to the native function of these enzymes.
The present invention exploits the unique catalytic properties of enzymes. Whereas the use of biocatalysts (i.e., purified or crude enzymes, non-living or living cells) in chemical transformations normally requires the identification of a particular biocatalyst that reacts with a specific starting compound, the present invention uses selected biocatalysts and reaction conditions that are specific for functional groups that are present in many starting compounds.
Each biocatalyst is specific for one functional group, or several related functional groups, and can react with many starting compounds containing this functional group.
The biocatalytic reactions produce a population of derivatives from a single starting compound. These derivatives can be subjected to another round of biocatalytic reactions to produce a second population of derivative compounds. Thousands of variations of the original compound can be produced with each iteration of biocatalytic derivatization.
Enzymes react at specific sites of a starting compound without affecting the rest of the molecule, a process which is very difficult to achieve using traditional chemical methods. This high degree of biocatalytic specificity provides the means to identify a single active compound within the library. The library is characterized by the series of biocatalytic reactions used to produce it, a so-called “biosynthetic history”. Screening the library for biological activities and tracing the biosynthetic history identifies the specific reaction sequence producing the active compound. The reaction sequence is repeated and the structure of the synthesized compound determined. This mode of identification, unlike other synthesis and screening approaches, does not require immobilization technologies, and compounds can be synthesized and tested free in solution using virtually any type of screening assay. It is important to note, that the high degree of specificity of enzyme reactions on functional groups allows for the “tracking” of specific enzymatic reactions that make up the biocatalytically produced library.
Many of the procedural steps are performed using robotic automation enabling the execution of many thousands of biocatalytic reactions and screening assays per day as well as ensuring a high level of accuracy and reproducibility. As a result, a library of derivative compounds can be produced in a matter of weeks which would take years to produce using current chemical methods. (For further teachings on modification of molecules, including small molecules, see PCT/US94/09174, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety).
The polynucleotide sequence and polypeptide of the present invention have been putatively identified as an endoglucanase having carboxymethyl cellulose activity.
The publications discussed herein are provided solely for their disclosure prior to the filing date of the present application. Nothing herein is to be construed as an admission that the invention is not entitled to antedate such disclosure by virtue of prior invention.